¡Y otro beso!
by LP Luna Phantom
Summary: One-shot. Y si la canción dijera "Helga and Arnold sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." Regalo de cumpleaños para PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia


_**Disclaimer:**Hey Arnold! y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Craig Bartlett._

* * *

_Lo aprendí con el Hombre Guapo. Hace cien años, te habría regalado un estuchito para tus drogas, pero, ¡ni hablar, nos tocó una época bien aburrida._

_¡Feliz cumpleaños... atrasado! Je je, perdón por la impuntualidad, pero aquí está mi regalo. Espero que te guste._

_**Dedicatoria:** ¡Y otro beso! es un fic escrito por LP Luna Phantom para mi gran y genial amiga **PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia** en su (hace una semana) cumpleaños._

* * *

**¡Y otro beso!**

_Curly y Rhonda sitting in a tree... _

Lo decía todo el mundo: ellos se besaron. Se besaron. Algunos creían que había sido Curly quien besó a Rhonda y no al revés, pero ¿importaba acaso? Mientras las palabras "Curly", "Rhonda" y "beso" estuvieran en una misma oración, a nadie le importaba las circunstancias.

Bueno, excepto por una y tenía que ver con un cierto país famosísimo de Europa: Francia. Oh, sí, los rumores decían que había sido un beso francés.

_Beso francés_. Pronunciado con halo de misterio y excitación, asombro y miedo. ¿Y qué rayos significaban eso? No lo sabían. Quizás algunos lo hacían y no dejaban de llenarse de espanto ante tal revelación: ¡un beso francés en 4to grado!

...Pero había otros que no lo sabían. Curly, por ejemplo.

Como fuera, realmente no había forma de saber quién había besado a quién y _cómo_. Curly no dejaba de presumir que había compartido un beso con su adorada Rhonda a la moda francesa y ella no se atrevía a sostener una conversación que incluyera "beso" o "Curly" y sus derivados. La cosa estaba destinada a acabar en misterio.

Y eso, precisamente, era lo que los había elevado a la categoría de estrellas del 4to grado. Ya todos podían ver su brillante futuro en lo más alto de la cadena alimenticia, rigiendo y gobernando sobre todos sus compañeros inexpertos e imbesados.

– Ese Curly... tiene más agallas de las que creía.

Media tarde después del gran acontecimiento, comenzó oficialmente en la P.S. 118 la "Feria del beso".

Los chicos se preguntaban si ellos besarían a alguna chica... nah, qué asco; aunque, bueno, quién sabía, Curly lo había hecho (¡pero él estaba loco!, pensaban). Y las chicas... ¡Oh, ellas morían de envidia! Todas sabían que un beso significaba haber encontrado a su príncipe, y en las películas las personas se besaban todo el tiempo, ¿por qué ellas no podían?

– Bueno, está enamorado. Uno hace cosas locas por amor.

Bien, ¿y qué si no fuera por amor? Es decir, los actores de las películas no estaban enamorados y de todas maneras se besaban. _Carrera besuquial francesista_ significaba que no importaba qué ni por qué, ellas besarían a un chico.

¿Quién lo haría primero?

Sí, seguro no era una cosa común que chicos de 4to grado estuvieran así de entusiasmados con los besos, pero ellos habían probado ya hace mucho que no eran un grupo común de chicos de 4to grado.

– Vaya, hermano, ¿es ésa la voz de la experiencia?

– No, no mucho, en realidad. Quiero decir, no es como si yo nunca me hubiera enamorado, pero yo jamás he perdido la cabeza a _tal_ extremo.

– ¿_Tal extremo_? Je je, lo dices como si besar a una niña fuera tan malo como... besar a un zorrillo –risas seguidas de una pausa incómoda–. ¡Oh! ¡Pero claro! No te culpo. Si tú ya fuiste besado una vez por Helga G. Pataki. Ésa es, seguro, una experiencia que no le deseo a nadie en el mundo. Preferiría al zorrillo.

Arnold no dijo nada. No le había comentado a su amigo que, de hecho, ya había sido besado tres veces y todas por Helga.

Para él, la cosa había sido más o menos normal. Había sentido unas cosquillitas en los labios y en el estómago, pero no se había puesto a saltar como Curly. Tal vez lo había hecho mal. ¿Acaso existía un secreto oculto que debía conocer antes de besar a una chica?

Recordó ese último beso en la azotea del edificio de Industrias Futuro, recordó la mirada soñadora de Helga y su propio nerviosismo. Había sido el único beso no actuado y ciertamente había sido diferente a los dos anteriores, pero todavía no estaba seguro de qué era lo que se suponía que uno debía sentir.

Se preguntó qué sentiría si la besara de nuevo… a ella o a cualquier otra, por supuesto. Qué sentiría si él fuera quien iniciara el beso. Como Curly. ¿Saltaría como él? ¿O era tal vez que Curly era muy maduro para su edad y él, Arnold, aún no estuviera listo para aquello?

– Y bien, amigo, ¿qué es lo que harás? ¿Tú también te lanzarás a la carrera? ¿Buscarás a una nena para besar? –preguntó con cierto tono de excitación y nerviosismo–. Podríamos hablar con las chicas de 6to grado, apuesto a que ellas tienen más experiencia que nosotros en estas cosas.

– No lo sé, Gerald. La verdad no estoy muy interesado.

– Arnold, Arnold, Arnold. Eres un chico muy ingenuo e inocente. ¡Este es el futuro, hermano! ¡La ley natural! ¡La ley del más fuerte! Si te quedas rezagado, vendrán los depredadores y te comerán. ¡Te comerán, viejo!

– Creo que estás exagerando –pronunció después de un suspiro.

– ¿Exagerando, yo? Dime, ¿acaso he exagerado alguna vez con algo de tanta importancia? Quiero decir, podrás haber sido besado por Helga en esa obra de teatro, pero si quieres un currículum impresionante, tendrás que conseguir más que eso.

– ¿Y tú qué sabes de currículums? ¡Estamos en 4to grado! De verdad no creo que debamos preocuparnos por esa clase de cosas ahora.

Siguieron andando. La escuela había acabado un par de minutos antes y ellos habían decidido caminar hasta sus casas para charlar del asunto con mayor comodidad de la que tendrían en el autobús. La discusión continuó.

– ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Lila? ¿Eh? –alzó las cejas ante esto.

– No, gracias, yo paso. ¿Y tú? ¿A quién se lo vas a pedir?

– Ehh… yo… bueno, no lo sé –pero sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas y le rehuyó por un segundo la mirada.

– ¿Ves? No es tan fácil.

– No estoy diciendo que será fácil. ¡Por eso es tan importante! Porque es un reto. ¡Un reto, amigo! ¿Y desde cuándo tú le das la espalda a los retos? ¿Sabes cuántas cosas hemos hecho juntos? Tenemos que lograr ésta también. Creía que eras valiente, pero ahora me decepcionas –agregó dramáticamente y suspiró–. No puedo creer que a Curly se le ocurriera antes que a nosotros. Estoy perplejo.

– Mira, Gerald, me voy a casa. Si quieres intentar todo esto del beso, allá tú.

– Bien, allá tú también; pero estoy seguro que cuando lo pienses detenidamente, harás lo correcto.

No dejaron de hacer _el saludo_ cuando se separaron, incluso con el pequeño desacuerdo. Cada quien giró en una esquina diferente y se perdieron de vista.

Arnold estaba convencido de su razonamiento: era un chico de 4to grado que no estaba enamorado de nadie, ergo no debía querer besar a nadie. Era simple. Pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, llegaba la comida e iba a su habitación, la presencia de una imagen lo atormentaba. Sí, atormentaba: él todavía pensaba en los besos de Helga como un tormento inmerecido. Y ahora no podía sacárselos de la cabeza.

No creía que Curly pensara en su beso con Rhonda como tormentoso. Para que saltara de la emoción, debió haber sido un buen beso… o tal vez no, ¡qué importaba! Curly ya quería a Rhonda antes de besarla y era esa la diferencia entre ambos: él no estaba enamorado de Helga, por eso la tormenta. Aunque tenía que reconocer que no había sido un mal beso… es decir, había estado bien… Bueno, no lo había disfrutado y era seguro que ella tampoco, pero parecía la clase de beso que, de quererse, se disfrutaría mucho.

Tal vez ese era el secreto, querer el beso y querer a la chica. Entonces, para que él disfrutara un beso con Helga, ¿tenía que quererla? ¿Brincaría si lo hiciera, como Curly? ¿Si no, sólo estaría bien?

Espera… ¿"estaba bien"? ¿Acaso pensaba ya que su beso con la chica Pataki estaba _bien_? ¿Y dónde había quedado la idea de la tormenta?

Tampoco era como si Helga fuera horrible; sí, era malvada y molesta, pero así era ella. No era como Lila, con quien era más fácil estar. Helga podía ser tan cruel y mandona como quisiera, pero era más agradable estar con ella, más divertido y hasta más satisfactorio. Recordó el tango del Día de los Inocentes y sonrió. Y antes de eso, recordó también, ¡hasta habían compartido una goma de mascar! Besarla de nuevo no debería ser tan difícil, ¿verdad? Es decir, ser besado por ella no lo era, sólo tenía que estar ahí y ya.

Oh, no. Estaba pensando en eso del beso como Gerald le pidió. Y nada más, y nada menos, que con Helga Pataki. ¡Qué locura!

Sí, locura, considerando que la chica probablemente lo mataría si él se atrevía a dar dos pasos cerca de ella, ¡mucho más si se atrevía a besarla! Ahora bien, era cierto que había ocasiones en las que ella era extrañamente complaciente. Quién fuera capaz de decir si en esta ocasión lo sería también…

¡Un momento! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡¿Besarla? Lo hacía, pero ¿por qué?

A ver, estaba pensando seriamente en besarla, ergo… ¿estaba enamorado de ella?

No. Claro que no. De ningún modo, además... ¿de ella? Ja ja, definitivamente no.

¿O sí?

Lo más que era capaz de admitir era que sí le gustaba, le agradaba, pero no le gustaba gustaba. No. Sólo un poco, y ahora, por culpa de Curly, se encontraba preguntándose si podría besarla de nuevo y si estaba enamorado de ella. Se estaba dejando llevar por todo eso de la "Feria del beso", se estaba dejando llevar por el… calor del momento.

Se asustó. Estaba llegando a su mente un pensamiento interesante: tal vez a Helga, semanas atrás, le había pasado lo mismo que a él en esos momentos y, de admitir que no lo odiaba tanto como pensaba, se había brincado a la conclusión que la llevó a decirle todo eso que le dijo antes de besarlo en la azotea de aquel edificio.

Tal vez ambos no estaban enamorados del otro, tal vez no se quisieran besar. Bueno, tal vez sí querían un poco… Tal vez se gustaban, tal vez se gustaban mucho.

¿Y… y qué tal si sí estaba comenzando a enamorarse de ella? ¿Y si ella sí estaba enamorada de él?

¿Y si sí pudiera besarla?

Poco sabía el chico que la misma niña de sus pensamientos también tenía eso en mente.

– _Primero escoges al niño en cuestión: que no sea… _Blah, blah. Sí eso no me importa. _No te pintes los labios porque luego ya no se sabe ni cómo disimular la embarradura de lipstick; si quieres, puedes ponerte tantito brillo de sabores…_ A ver, qué más…_ entonces tú, maestramente pegas tus labios a los suyos; lánzate directo sobre el labio inferior pues suele ser el más rico. Luego, siente y disfruta el calorcito. Concéntrate en… _¿qué?... ¿_tocar sus labios con tu lengua_?_, despaaaaacioo, tratando de encontrar el lugar en que se juntan_. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? _Si es primerizo, los separas con precaución para que no se ofusque y así tú tengas tiempo de meter… meter… meter… toooooda la… _¿_lengua_?_ en su boca_. ¡Asco, asco, asco! ¡Iugh! ¡¿Qué porquería es esto? _Aquí viene la parte más importante: debes recorrerla, sin miedo ni asco: lo de adentro de sus cachetes, el filito de sus dientes, hasta llegar a la textura rasposita… _¡No! No, no, no, no. No.

¡Qué horror!

Que Curly hubiera besado a Rhonda y que eso fuera ya la gran noticia no le parecía a Helga algo de mucha trascendencia. ¿Y qué? Ella había besado a Arnold TRES veces. Tres. Y no lo andaba presumiendo.

Pero algo del asunto le llamaba la atención: la cosa de lo _francés_.

Cuando ella le había dado todos esos besos al chico, no se había dado cuenta de que hubiera más tipos de besos que ése. El de ella había sido, ¿qué?, ¿americano? No lo sabía, pero podría ser. Así que… ¿francés? Si de verdad había más tipos de besos, ella tenía que probarlos. Y con Arnold, obviamente. El niño era el chico de su vida, el único al que amaría hasta que se llenara de arrugas y no pudiera ver ni oír y muriera. Iba a dedicarle toda su existencia, por tanto, también iba a dedicarle todos sus besos.

Así que, ¿beso francés?

La idea le entusiasmaba; claro, antes de investigar qué rayos significaba. Porque lo había hecho, y el resultado de su pesquisa no la había convencido. ¡Para nada! Es decir, ¿qué era eso de meter… meter… meter la… lengua? ¡IUGH! La idea le daba asco.

_Lo de adentro de sus cachetes… La textura rasposita y agridulce de… _

Arrojó la revista que leía a la basura.

Se tiró a la cama y cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero las imágenes no se iban con los párpados sobre sus ojos, y si los abría, ¡la asaltaban peor! Lengua. Lengua. _Lengua_. Se dio una vuelta, luego otra, otra y no consiguió aun después de una cuarta quitárselas de la cabeza.

Beso francés. _Beso de lengua_. ¿Quién rayos querría hacer eso? ¿Los adultos? Otra razón para no querer crecer. ¿Eso significaba que cuando ella creciera tendría que hacer esa cosa tan horrible? ¿No había escapatoria? ¿Estaba condenada?

Ella ya había decidido desde los tres años que de grande se casaría con Arnold, a los seis quería tomarle la mano, a los nueve había descubierto lo de los besos (¡y lo había besado!); pero nada de aquello la había preparado para la gran revelación de los diez años: el asunto de los besos de adulto. Al parecer, cuando Arnold y ella se casaran, tendrían que hacer esa clase de cosas. No se sentía lista todavía.

Aunque, si lo pensaba, _aquello_ podría perder parte de su horror por el hecho de que sería Arnold. Es decir, si obligadamente tuviera que pasar y tuviera que hacerlo cuando adulta, sólo lo dejaría a él hacerlo con ella.

Pero no quería pensar aún en eso. Tenía 10 años, lo que significaba que faltaban algunos muchos más para que tan fatídico día llegara, ¿o no? Sí, tenía que reconocer que desde la estupidez de Curly le había asaltado de nuevo el tormentoso deseo de besar a su querido Arnold, quería volver a sentir las mariposas en el estómago, los terremotos en los labios… ¿cosquillitas en la lengua?

Y volvió a girar sobre su cama.

– A ver, Helga, relájate. No pasa nada. Todo está perfecto…

_Lengua_, ¡lengua!, LENGUA

– ¡Ah! ¿A quién engaño? ¡Esto es terrible! Al fin encuentro una nueva manera de mostrarle todo mi amor, afecto y devoción al chico de mis sueños… ¡y no quiero! ¿Cómo puedo no querer algo para acercarme a Arnold? ¿Cómo puedo despreciar algo que nos unirá de todos los modos posibles, pensados e imaginados jamás por el hombre? Es que… es que… ¡es horrible! Oh, mi pobre Arnold –pronunció al mismo tiempo que sacaba el relicario de su vestido–, qué decepción te llevarás cuando descubras que aquella que se decía tu amante eterna no fue capaz de superar un obstáculo, un miedo, un muro para llegar hasta ti y demostrarte su amor pleno y completo. ¿Por qué, mi amado –continuó diciéndole a la foto–, por qué no puedo aceptar lo que el destino ha impuesto para nosotros este día? ¿Será que es esta la prueba para demostrar que soy digna de ti? Oh, amor mío –pronunció con ardor, llevando el relicario a lo alto sobre su cabeza–, dame una respuesta y yo juro seguirla hasta el fin de lo posible.

RING.

– ¡Helga, teléfono!

–… ¡Sí, Myriam!

Contestó.

– _Oh, hola, Helga. ¿Cómo estás?_

– ¡¿Arnold? –casi brincó en su cama–. Es… es decir, ¿cabeza de balón? ¡¿Para qué me llamas?

– _Oh… pues… bueno, verás. Gerald quiere que hagamos una práctica de baseball antes de nuestro juego contra los chicos de 4to de la P.S. 119. Y quiere que nos veamos a las 4._

– Pero si son las 4.

– _Lo sé… _–rió un poco y luego agregó nervioso–. _Puedo pasar por ti si quieres._

"¿Arnold… pasando a mi casa… a recogerme?" No quería arruinarlo, pero tenía que preguntar.

– ¿Por qué?

– _No sé_.

El chico mentía, por supuesto. Toda esa teoría de que quizás estaba enamorado de Helga estaba causando estragos en él. De repente quería verla, imaginaba que lo hacía y descubría, viéndola, si era cierto que le gustaba o no. Y el beso… No, tampoco era como si quisiera besarla, sólo quería verla y ya.

– _Pues… no sé. Quizás. Haz lo que quieras._

– Bien. Espérame en tu casa, voy para allá –colgó.

¡Arnold… por ella!

No perdió tiempo, tenía que estar lista. Su príncipe vendría a rescatarla de su torre encantada, su príncipe de corona-gorra azulada y cabeza aplastada.

Se puso de pie y se paró frente al espejo para cepillar su cabello. De reojo miró hacia el basurero donde una maltratada revista se hundía. Dejó lo que hacía y rápidamente se lanzó hacia ella para tomarla. Comenzó a leer de nuevo.

– _Abre un poco la boca y acércate lentamente… _–continuó y continuó hasta llegar al final de la página, haciendo muecas en sus respectivos momentos y bajando el volumen de voz ante los pasajes más abochornantes. Le parecía vergonzoso, pero no pudo evitar terminar con una mirada soñadora mientras veía la fotografía de dos jóvenes besándose justo en medio de la página.

Hum, ¿así que eso era lo que pasaba cuando dos personas compartían un beso? Eso quería decir que en las películas, cuando dos señores se estaban besando, en realidad estaban haciendo todo eso de… de la lengua. Nunca lo hubiera sospechado. En realidad, hasta se veía bien. Ella ya había imaginado esas escenas con cierto chico rubio en lugar del hombre y a cierta chica rubia en lugar de la mujer. Y ahora sabía cómo se hacía. Aunque podía apostar toda su vida a que sería mucho más difícil de lo que parecía en las películas.

Pero estaba lista.

Él no estaba listo.

Apenas colgó, una especie de pánico lo dominó. ¿Qué había hecho? No una cita con Pataki, era cierto, pero se sentía igual de nervioso que si fuera así. Trató de convencerse que sólo iba a su casa a recogerla para ir al juego, no iba a besarla ni nada por el estilo, ¿verdad?

Es decir, no porque hubiera llegado a la conclusión de que _quizás _Helga le gustara un poco, tenía que ir corriendo a besarla. Ni aunque todo mundo hablara del asunto desde la mañana. Ni aunque Gerald también le presionara para que lo hiciera (aunque no con Helga, claro… Se preguntó qué diría su amigo si lo supiera). No, no lo haría. Ni aunque Helga misma lo quisiera… Oh, ¿podría ella querer besarlo? Ya lo había hecho. Tres veces. Podría ser que…

No.

Quitó todo eso de su mente y se cambió la sudadera por una más limpia. Tenía que apurarse o se le haría tarde. Peinó su cabello sin saber por qué, apurado por terminar. Limpiar sus tenis no le costó más de cuatro minutos y por fin ya nada más. No supo la razón por la que había perdido tanto tiempo, pero ya estaba listo. Y ya era tarde. Y le había dicho a ella que llegaría enseguida. No, tal vez no le había dicho eso. ¿Qué le había dicho? A ver: (él) _Puedo pasar por ti si quieres. _(ella) _¿Por qué?_ (él) _No sé. _(ella) _Pues sí, quizás…_ No, mentira. (ella) _Pues no sé, si quieres. _No, eso tampoco. De nuevo, (ella) _Pues no sé, quizás, haz lo que quieras_. Sí, y luego (él) _Bien, voy para allá. _Entonces no le había dicho que llegaría enseguida.

Y ya había perdido más tiempo recreando la conversación que había tenido con la ojiazul momentos atrás.

Seguro estaría enojada cuando apareciera, ya podía verlo. Si estaba enojada, entonces no le preguntaría por el beso… No que quisiera preguntarle por uno de todos modos, porque no planeaba hacerlo ni aunque estuviera contenta, pero si estaba molesta, entonces _definitivamente_ no lo haría.

Salió de su casa y partió rumbo a la de Helga, quien en ese mismo instante iba y venía de un lado a otro delante de su pórtico. Quería que Arnold ya llegara y pudiera acabar con todo de una vez. Estaba nerviosa todavía por lo del beso. ¿Lo besaría? ¿Qué pasaría si se atrevía? ¿Y cómo lo haría? No había obras, programas de tele o mentiras tontas que pudieran excusarla de sus acciones.

Entonces, si quería besarlo (y vaya que lo quería), tendría que tomar la iniciativa. Quizás sólo se acercaría, fingiría torpeza y luego acertadamente aterrizaría sobre sus labios. Sí. Y… lo del asunto de Francia… Bueno, podía probarlo dependiendo de cómo resultara todo. Claro, no esperaba que besarlo en primer lugar fuera fácil, ¡no era como si Arnold fuera a caer directo a ella para besarla él mismo! Ja ja, sólo en sus más locos sueños.

Besarla él mismo, ésa era la clave. Bien, bien, lo sería si estuviera planeando un beso, cosa que no hacía. En todo caso, ésa sería la respuesta. Porque Helga había sido la que había iniciado los besos las ocasiones pasadas y él sólo se había quedado ahí; ahora, si de verdad quería que hubiera alguna diferencia (y vaya que lo querría), él tendría que ser el primero en poner sus labios sobre los de la chica.

Claro, si quisiera hacerlo. ¿Podría?

A Helga se le encogió el estómago al preguntarse de nuevo si podría. No sabía por qué, pero presentía que esta vez sí se atrevería, y eso le hacía retorcer todo lo de adentro aun más. ¡Por Dios! Ella era Helga G. Pataki, algo tan tonto como besar a un chico no debería asustarla ni causarle tantos problemas. Y no lo haría. Intentaría eso de la caída y, si no funcionaba, todavía cabía la posibilidad de que corriera con suerte como la vez pasada y a él se le ocurriera algún pretexto. Y, quién sabía, si él no protestaba mucho, quizás hasta podría intentar lo del beso francés… o tanto como se sintiera capaz.

Curly y Rhonda podían ser comidos por tiburones, ella besaría al chico de sus sueños y no por una estúpida competencia, y tampoco seguiría los estúpidos consejos de una estúpida revista para estúpidas chicas desesperadas. Dudaba que alguna de sus lectoras (y se avergonzaba de que ahora fuera una de ellas) hubiera sentido alguna vez amor tan puro y a la vez tan apasionado por un chico, probablemente sólo eran chicas presumidas, creídas, y chifladas que sólo querían poner sus garras sobre cualquier chico, fuese quien fuese.

Ella no, siempre lo había sabido. Su amor por Arnold iba más allá de razón, modas o superficialidades. Si iba a besarlo no sería porque otras personas lo dijeran, sino porque un beso sería la forma perfecta de demostrar todo su amor incondicional e imperecedero, en un beso ella depositaría todos sus anhelos y esperanzas, y lo daría al único chico en que esperaba descansaran: Arnold.

Aunque, para qué negarlo, era emocionante (al mismo tiempo que aterrador) el pensar en un beso más, donde todo se valiera. Si en el momento se sentía animada a hacerlo, y si él no protestaba mucho o se notaba demasiado renuente, lo intentaría.

Lo intentaría. Para qué negarlo, se le había presentado en más de una ocasión la imagen de él y Helga besándose, y no era exactamente el recuerdo de alguna de aquellas tres veces anteriores, ésta era más bien su imaginación jugando con lo que tenía y con lo que esperaba conseguir: un beso nuevo, algo diferente. No para su "currículum", sino por la genuina curiosidad que venía de la pregunta ¿cómo sería otro beso con Helga?

Le gustaba, no podía ignorarlo más. Le gustaba gustaba, no sabía cuánto o si era demasiado, sólo sabía que nunca había conocido a alguien como Helga, que lo "molestara" e "irritara" y de todos modos se ganara de su parte un cariño especial y verdadero, una atracción tan extraña como divertida, una admiración profunda… y mucho más.

La besaría. Ella lo había hecho ya en el pasado y él se había encargado de buscarle la excusa a sus actos, ¿por qué no podía ser su turno ahora?, que fuera ahora la ocasión de ella de disculparlo a él. Y si se molestaba… bueno… No podía asegurar nada, pero algo le decía que ella no se molestaría, no mucho o no muy en el fondo. Las palabras de la chica (_tal vez no te odie tanto como pensé… podrías agradarme mucho… ya me escuchaste, te amo, te amo…_) lo seguían y le hacían preguntarse: ¿real o no real?

Corría pensando en ello. Corría hasta su casa, rápido, pensando en lo que pasaría cuando el momento llegara.

Y el momento llegó.

– ¡¿Arnold? –había caminado hacia la esquina desde donde se suponía el chico aparecería. Ya se había tardado demasiado y ella, nerviosa, no había podido evitar ir hacia allá para ver qué causaba el retardo de él. No había esperado topárselo en la esquina, ni que ambos cayeran al suelo, ni que él estuviera sobre ella, ni que sintiera su respiración en su mejilla, casi en su cuello.

Y tampoco había esperado sentir caer los labios de él sobre los suyos.

Era el tiempo.

En campo Gerald ya estaban casi todos reunidos, unos platicando, otros ensayando un pequeño juego de prueba. Todos estaban ahí a excepción de Rhonda, que no quería ver al mundo ni que el mundo la viera, el incidente de la mañana todavía grabado en la memoria. Poco sabía que había conseguido servir de guía e inspiración para buenas causas, como la de Arnold y Helga.

En campo Gerald los chicos seguían esperando a los últimos dos compañeros ausentes.

Y ellos todavía seguían en su beso.

Quien pasara por esa calle vería… Pero no importa, nadie pasó por esa calle y nadie los vio. Nadie supo qué pasó. Otro secreto entre los dos.

En campo Gerald siguieron esperando, hasta que, unos minutos después, llegaron. No se hablaban, ni siquiera peleaban, pero nadie le prestó más atención de la que unos segundos permitían. Y jugaron hasta las 6, hora en la que todos partieron hacia sus respectivos hogares.

– ¿Sabes qué, Gerald? Ya lo pensé bien. Creo que aún no estoy listo para esto de los besos, es mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba. Quiero decir, hay más de lo que vemos, más aún de lo que quiero o me siento capaz de afrontar.

Ya que la práctica había terminado, los dos amigos caminaban juntos de regreso a sus casas.

– ¿Por qué lo mencionas? –preguntó curioso su amigo, jugando con la vieja pelota de baseball entre sus manos. Le echó una mirada y descubrió que se veía más pensativo que de costumbre. Lo que estaba en su mente, no podía decirlo, sobretodo porque a esta pregunta sólo siguió silencio–. ¿Arnold?

– Como decía, me parece más prudente esperar unos años más antes de intentar todo este asunto. ¿No crees?

– ¿Pasó algo hoy que deba saber? –le puso una mano en el hombro para detenerlo. El chico lo miró y luego siguió andando.

– Nada, Gerald, olvídalo.

Algunas cuadras más lejos, Helga soltó un suspiro.

FIN

* * *

**¡Hola mundo!**  
**He estado muy muy muy ocupada los últimos días con cosas de la escuela, con cosillas personales y con cosillas de familia. Tengo un montón pendientes, pero ni así quise dejar de subir este one-shot. Sobretodo porque es un regalo para mi amiga Dani.**  
**¿Idea locochona? Tal vez. No lo odien mucho, sólo soy una perdida adolescente experimentando con niños adorables e historias retorcidas, ja ja ja.  
Pueden dejarme un review, ya saben, díganme lo que sea que acepto de todo.  
En fin, los dejo porque se me hace tarde para regresar con mis tareas.  
¡Saludos!**

**(PD. El texto que Helga lee de la revista no es de mi autoría, lo tomé de un cuento del libro_ Historias para leer en lunes_ de Dalina Flores Hilerio)**


End file.
